Stranded
by MorbidMusic
Summary: Team Gai, The Rookie 9 and the Sand Sibs are stranded on an Hawiian island. What will happen? horrible summary. i think a good story. please read. Character deaths later on. couples later on also. sakuneji inoshika hinakiba tenlee temnaru. :]


A new story! Im not sure :/ it might be a two shot. Or might be an actual story. :) this is based on lost. Notice the word BASED on, I changed it quite a bit. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Lost, the pacific ocean, Hawaii, California or Japan or any airlines :)

'**Thinking'**

"Speaking"

_Flashback/memories/stuff like that :)_

* * *

'Where am I?' a girl with pink hair thought as she woke up. 'Why are people screaming?'

The girl got up with a struggle, her back hurt and she was bettered and bruised.

* * *

Haruno Sakura  
Age: 16  
DOB: 03/28/91  
Friends: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Gaara, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro.  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 102lb.  
Occupation: Student at Konaha High, cheerleader, waitress at Cafe Sharpay.  
Hair Colour: bubble gum pink  
Eye Colour: emerald green  
Nickname: Sakura "Shortee" Haruno

* * *

When Sakura sat up she remembered, she had been on a plane with her friends heading to Orange County, California from Tokyo, Japan for their summer vacation. "Ino? Tenten? Hinata? Anyone?" Sakura got off the ground to look for her friends when she fully remembered what happened.

_Flashback._

_Sakura and all her friends were on Tokyo Express, one of the best airlines in Tokyo. They were going on summer vacation. All fifteen of them were going to spend it in Orange County, California. This was the seating arrangement on the plane:_

_GaaraTemariKankuro_

_ShikamaruInoChoji_

_NejiTentenRock Lee_

_ShinoHinataKiba_

_SasukeSakuraNaruto_

_They were flying over the pacific ocean when there was all of a sudden, a lot of turbulence. The seat belt sign went on. Everyone put on their belts. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten theirs on, but Sakura's was broken. "Sasuke my seatbelts broken." said a very scared Sakura. "I've got you. Don't worry." Sasuke said putting his arm across her to Naruto's seat to hold her in. They all heard Temari scream and Gaara yell out "Watch out!" everyone but Sakura heard him and ducked down. Sakura got hit head on with a trolley and got knocked unconcious. The last thing she heard was the pilot over the intercom saying that they were two hours off course and going to land on one of the Hawiian Islands, and Sasuke scream her name. _

End Flashback

"Sakura?" a deep masculan voice called to her.  
"Gaara? Im over here." Sakura called when she saw red hair from over the part of the airplane.

* * *

Sabuku no Gaara

Age:16  
DOB:01/19/91  
Friends: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro.  
Height:5'5  
Weight:128lb.

Occupation: student and Konaha High, captian of the soccer team  
Hair colour: Blood red  
Eye Colour: Mint green  
Nickname: Sabuku no "killa" Gaara

* * *

"There you are Sakura!" Gaara said, Sakura and Gaara were extreamly good friends, they were like brother and sister.  
"Have you found anyone else Gaara?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, both Hyuugas, Yamanaka, Nara, my siblings, Akamichi, and Aburme. Their all fine just some bruises and cuts. Thats all." Gaara said.

"Where are they?"Sakura asked glad that most of her friends were alright but worried about the ones that hadent been found yet.

"There was like ten doctors on the plane and only one of them died, so everyones getting treated over there." Gaara said pointing out the doctors and their friends.  
"Oh, okay so Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru are still missing." Sakura said looking around for them.  
"Cross me off that list Sakura." said Tenten pushing someones limp body out of the way.

* * *

Tenten

Age:17  
DOB:03/09/90  
Friends: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro, Sabuku no Gaara.  
Height:5'7  
Weight:119lb.

Occupation: student and Konaha High, captian of the basketball and volley-ball teams  
Hair colour: chocolate brown  
Eye Colour: hazel  
Nickname: "Sportee" Tenten

* * *

"Tenten! Im glad your alright!" Sakura said, hugging the older girl.

"Same here, Sakura, Gaara." Tenten said hugging Sakura and nodding towards Gaara."Im going to see how everyone is. Meet us over there once youve found everyone."  
"Alright Ten." Sakura said to the retreating girl.  
"Okay Gaara. lets go find everone else." Sakura said to Gaara.

"Akamaru? Akamaru? Where are you?" They both heard a distant voice call out.  
"Kiba?" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba

Age:16  
DOB:03/07/91  
Friends: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro, Sabuku no Gaara.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:125lb.

Occupation: student and Konaha High, helps out at his parents pet shop  
Hair colour: chocolate brown  
Eye Colour: black  
Nickname: Kiba "dog" Inuzuka

* * *

"Hm? Sakura, is that you?" Kiba stopped looking for Akamaru and went over to Sakura and Gaara."Have you guys seen Akamaru?"  
"No, sorry Kiba." Sakura said a frown on her face.  
"Its alright, Im sure hes fine. Have you found anyone else?"Kiba said/asked  
"Yeah were looking for Sasuke, Naruto and Lee." Sakura said."Oh and Akamaru. Everyone else is alright."  
"Alright, Im not cut up that badly, Ill help you look for them." Kiba said joining their search party.  
"Okay. Hey...Kiba? Isnt that Akamaru over there with Hinata?" Gaara said pointing to where Hinata was petting a small dog.  
"Yes! Ill be right back guys, Im getting Akamaru, start without me!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder running towards a blushing Hinata and Akamaru.

"Gaara, lets look for Naruto, if hes awake he should be yelling about ramen or something." Sakura said.  
"Alright lets go, his bright yellow hair wont be hard to find." Gaara said glancing around him to see if he could find a glance of the hyperactive tenth-grader.

Sakura and Gaara walked down the beach looking for any sight of their blonde friend.

"Ramen? Wheres my precious ramen?" A boy yelled dropping to his knees and shouting to the sky.  
"Naruto! Calm down! I have ramen!" Sakura yelled to him.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Age:15  
DOB:10/10/91  
Friends: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro, Sabuku no Gaara.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:127lb.

Occupation: student and Konaha High, parttime job at Icharaku ramen stand  
Hair colour: bright blonde  
Eye Colour: saphire blue  
Nickname: Naruto "dobe/baka/dunce" Uzumaki

* * *

"Really sakura-chan?"Naruto asked running up to her and dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Nope sorry Naruto, just needed you to calm down." Sakura said to a depressed Naruto.

"Aw man. Hey have you guys seen Sasuke around? I havent seen him since we crashed."Naruto said looking thoughtful. Gaara sweatdropped at his mood swings and Sakura started to panic.  
"Oh gosh! Sasuke! I forgot about him!" Sakura said now running in circles like a maniac.  
"Wow...and people call me dumb," naruto said while watching her...Gaara's sweatdrop became bigger."Guess you can't blame her though, ne Gaara? She did get hit in the head with the trolley." Naruto said sweat dropping at his friend.  
"Yeah...I guess." Gaara said looking out into the ocean."Hey isnt that Sasuke?" Gaara said.  
"Hm? Oh God! It is Sasuke! I know what to do! Stand back and plug your ears! NEJIIIIII!" Sakura said/screamed.

_other side of the beach_

"NEJIIIIII!" everyone heard Sakura scream.

Neji hopped up and ran as fast as he could to get to Sakura.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji

Age:16  
DOB:07/23/90  
Friends: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto,Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburme Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, Sabuku no Kankuro, Sabuku no Gaara.  
Height:5'10  
Weight:128lb.

Occupation: student and Konaha High, parttime job at his uncles weapon shop, captian of the football team  
Hair colour: deep brown  
Eye Colour: white  
Nickname: Neji "Sexee" Hyuuga

* * *

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Neji said panting slightly when he got to the pink haired beauty.  
"Sasukes in the water, can you get him? Please?" Sakura pleaded.  
"Sure."Neji said as he ran into the water and got the Uchiha prodgy

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke  
Age:15  
DOB:07/13/91  
Occupation: Student at Konaha High captian of the swim team  
Height: 5'8  
Weight:130 lb.  
Hair Colour: Raven  
Eye colour: Onyx  
Nickname: Sasuke "Ice Block/Teme" Uchiha

* * *

"Hes breathing, but slightly, he needs CPR." Neji said laying Sasuke on the beach.

* * *

Finito:) didja like it R&R! -Morbid 


End file.
